


Behr

by blueberryfallout



Category: Arkham Knight - Fandom, Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, guys i just love jason todd so much, literal adorable fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryfallout/pseuds/blueberryfallout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've been cleaning out my folders lately and this is here, it won't fit with any of my other stories sorry it's short my dudes</p></blockquote>





	Behr

He’s picking Steph up from college as usual, wearing jeans and a plaid shirt that he kinda thinks he looks nice in. The girl staring at him seems to think so; she’s with Steph, a redhead whose name he can’t place. “Stephanie, is this your _boyfriend?_ ” she asks, looking between them. 

“Uh…” Jason looks to Steph, but she’s no help, her eyes on the other girl. 

“Wow. That’s a surprise.” Is this girl insulting Steph? His hackles raise on instinct, fingers twitching. She gives Steph a cursory glance, smirking. Steph’s expressionless, her jaw tensed. This girl _is_ insulting her, and Jason frowns. What kind of high school bullshit is this? 

“I’m his wife, actually,” Steph says finally, slipping her hand in Jason’s back pocket and squeezing _hard_. “We got married last Thursday.” 

Jason follows her lead, putting his arm around her waist, smiling. “I had to take time off from saving children in the Amazon and modelling, but she’s always worth it,” he chirps, pulling Steph close. She fits into his side well, not fighting it; he can feel her body shaking with silent laughter. He wonders how he came this far, from death to making up stories for teenage girls just to make Steph laugh.  
The redhead is gaping, and Jason flashes her his prettiest smile. He’s no Dick, but he thinks he’s alright. “I just started an anti-bullying campaign for Gotham’s schools. I _hate_ bullying assholes,” he continues, like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. The girl makes a weird sound in the back of her throat and hurries away. 

Steph stays at his side for a while longer, a warm weight. When she pulls away her eyes are pleased; they’ve been getting less dead lately, he thinks. He hopes. “My wife? Really?” 

“Like you wouldn’t want that,” she says flippantly, walking away. 

Jason grabs her hand, pulling her in. “Maybe,” he says, meaning yes. 

She looks him in the eye for a few seconds, grinning, then pecks his nose. “If you’re lucky,” she calls over her shoulder. Jason laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been cleaning out my folders lately and this is here, it won't fit with any of my other stories sorry it's short my dudes


End file.
